


Romance Novel

by firelight18



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, NSFW, Post-Game, Smut, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelight18/pseuds/firelight18
Summary: Jack reads a romance novel, and Beth gets an idea...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the game.

Jack and Beth were lying in bed, reading. Jack was reading a romance novel, which Beth found hilarious. Jack had protested and said that he had never read one before.  
  
“Uh-huh, sure,” she mocked. Jack raised an eyebrow but didn’t reply.  
  
Jack had been reading when he reached a steamy part of the novel. He swallowed a little, feeling turned on by imagining doing what was in the novel to Beth. He didn’t realize that he had let out a quiet moan until Beth was beside him, peeking over his shoulder.  
  
“Ah! Oh shit, did I moan out loud? Sorry,” he apologized.  
  
“No, keep going. I’ll touch you while you read it.”  
  
“Uh, okay,” Jack said as he went back to reading. He felt Beth’s hand trail down his shirt and dip past the waistband of his pants. He shuddered as he felt her warm fingers touch his cock. He moaned as he felt her curl her fingers around the tip of it and begin to stroke it gently.  
  
“Mmh, fuck,” he whispered as he panted a little. Beth licked Jack’s earlobe and sucked on it gently, causing Jack to moan a little more. Jack put the book down and kissed Beth on the mouth, moaning as he fondled her right breast softly. He pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers, then pulled her shirt up and sucked on it.  
  
“Mmh, Jack,” Beth muttered as she tangled her fingers in Jack’s hair and pulled him closer to her. Jack took more of her breast into his mouth and moaned. Jack continued sucking on her breast as his right hand dipped below the waist of her sweatpants. He touched her clit and core gently, feeling how wet Beth was already.  
  
Beth pulled Jack away from her breast and kissed him. He kissed her back eagerly, and moaned as he felt her pulling her pants down. Jack took the hint and wriggled out of his pants, then helped her out of hers. He put a condom on after running to the bathroom and grabbing it. He pushed inside her slowly, savoring how she felt around him. He began to thrust softly, kissing her and tangling his fingers in her hair.  
  
He felt Beth grow wetter and wetter as he thrusted into her and moaned as he sucked and kissed her breasts. He pinched her nipples and kissed her neck, then let her tongue wrestle with his in an open-mouthed kiss that left them both breathless. They continued kissing open-mouthed until Jack came with a small groan. He pulled out of Beth and sucked on her core gently, licking her intermittently. He moaned and buried his face in her thighs, enjoying her sweet taste.  He moaned as he felt her legs begin to shake and hear her breath hitch.  
  
“Uh, Jack! Fuck! Jesus, Jack!” Beth moaned as she approached her climax. She gasped Jack’s name as she saw white for a few blissful moments. Jack continued to suck on her until she felt another climax tear through her again, lighting her body aflame with passion.  Jack rose up and snuggled with Beth, placing his arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the head.  
  
“Love you, Beth.”  
  
“Love you too, Jack.”


End file.
